Reviling feelings
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Jake decides to help another certain love struck vampire come to terms with his feeling for another, no matter how long it'll take! ... Or in other words, for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Dean runs into yet another childhood friend of his.
1. The puppy face

**I plan on making this story a one shot, but I guess I'll have to see how it goes by the end of this chapter. At the very least it'll be a short story. Hope you all enjoy though~!**

* * *

" Hey Than! "

Dean called out, the sound reaching Thanatos from all the way up in his room. Thanatos didn't want to run, buuuut... Dean rarely called out like that. What if it was important? What if he might even, have, something to say to him-? _' Ah. Quit that. '_ He scolded. _' Don't dream to high like that. You know he probably doesn't, you know... '_ Sighing, he slowly rose from his bed, smoothing out his hair and his cape, before heading downstairs to find out just what Dean wanted.

Once there, however, he was mildly surprised to find he was at the door, with a certain fluffy tailed wolf standing there. _' Whys Jake here? Did he and Dean have plans today? '_ Slowly, he smiled softly, walking up to the two.

" Hi Jake. What brings you here? "

" Actually Than, Jakes here to see you. "

Dean said gently, surprising the other to no end.

" What? "

Why would the wolf prince be here to see him and not his own best friend? What business could Jake possibly have with him...? Jake merely smiled to Than here and folded his hands together, tail wagging slightly as he spoke.

" Yeah! I just, I wanted to hang out with you Than. Get to know you a little. Maybe get something to eat along the way~ "

Than sweat dropped to this, not knowing what to do now. He didn't want to leave the house yet... the prince's eyes. He seemed so excited and sweet he... he almost couldn't say no to him. But then again, he still could...

" Um... I don't think so. I was just going to stay inside today. "

" Awww! "

Jake pouted, whining out.

" Pleeeease~? "

" I-I'm sorry Jake. No. "

Suddenly, Jake looked... annoyed. In a playful way but it was such a shift in attitude. The pup crossed his arms and puffed up his chest and cheeks. Looking like a little kid when they were told no.

" Alright then. Fine. I didn't wanna do this, but you asked for it. "

Jake lowered his head so his eyes weren't seen, ears lowering too. Dean wincing and breathing out.

" Awww s*** Than, you're in for it now. "

Than winced to this, turning to Dean then back to Jake. Worrying about what he was going to do. Was the werewolf prince going to fight him?! Goodness, he wouldn't stand a chance if that was it! Would Dean stop him?!

Finally Jake lifted his head back up, what he did next just surprising the vamp to the core.

Jake... wasn't fighting. He was making... the cutest most adorably precious face EVER~!

The pup had his ears down and had his eyes wide and glittering at him. Hands folded and brought close to his chin, pouting softly. Add this with freckles on his cheeks, and you have yourself one adorable, innocent looking werewolf on your hands. Oh, and the finishing blow, it seemed, was when the prince spoke in a cute, childish-begging way~

" Pweeeease...~? "

Thanatos here... gah! Ah he couldn't take it! This was just so, so PRECIOUS~! The vamp was in an adorable blushing state, eyes glittering and smiling bright, hands cupping his cheeks as he spoke.

" Awwww! Jake that's so, so CUTE~! Ah, ok ok! We can hang out, you silly cutie pie~! "

Jake quickly dropped the look and simply smiled, tail wagging quick instead.

" Wonderful~! "

As Thanatos walked out the door, from behind him, Jake could hear a certain someone say in a smug voice.

" So. Not cute huh, Fluffy? "

Immediately the pup blushed, scowling out.

" Shut up, Dee-Dee... "

Before heading out himself. Dean chuckled slightly to the pout Jake had before stretching himself.

" Well... nothing to do now... Guess I'd better go out too. Find something to do..."

* * *

 **Heheh. Ok, it's not gonna be a one shot. I started bursting with ideas as I wrote this chapter~! XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Working on Thanatos

**Yay! Had a day off and am feeling much better. Still tired as all heck, but I'm still doing better.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

" So Jake. "

Thanatos tried, it having been really quiet as Jake was paying for the drink. He wanted to talk, as Jake had probably dragged him out here to do. Besides, he himself wanted to know more about the werewolf Prince. After all, how often does one have the chance to meet creature royalty? Truthfully, he wanted to see how different the prince was from others in some ways. He didn't seem stuck up, buuuut... he hasn't known him very long yet. Who knows? Maybe he just hasn't seen it yet.

" Yup? "

Jake responded, handing the cashier the money.

" I'm wondering. How long have you, exactly, known Dean? "

Jake turned, smiling bright and handing Thanatos, amazingly, a cup of Turkish delight. One of his personal favorites. But how had the pup known it was his favorites...?

" Oh! A long time really. Since we were kids really, 8 years ago in technicality. Heh. He didn't want anything to do with me at first. I guess I was too high energy for his liking. "

" Really? "

The vamp inquired, amazed in all honesty.

" Yeah. He tells me too. "

Jake suddenly got into a rather silly pose with his chest puffed out, hand fisted and hitting against his chest and looking allllll serious as he spoke in a deep voice.

" "Oh Jake. To be perfectly honest I thought you were a high strung annoying, friend making kid when we first met. But ooooh man was I wrong. Beneath that silly puppy faced kid..." "

Calming down now, Jake finished with a warm smile.

" "Was a wolf with great heart and greater compassion". "

Thanatos couldn't help but aw at this, amazed by how sweet that sounded. Dean, being so sweet and kind like that back then. Praising the wolf in such a way~ it was adorable~ Thanatos slightly wishing he could've seen that moment.

" Yeah. Simpler days that's for sure. "

Jake finished up gently, a look of... something Thanatos couldn't describe. A look of both reminiscing, and... a look of pain. Why was there pain...? Jake quickly bounced back though and turned to him with a rather cheeky smile. It was unnerving...

" So Than! I couldn't help but notice you and Dean seem rather close! Like, best friends, or even... a little more than that it you ask me~ "

Thanatos choked slightly on his drink, cheeks blushing a flaring red to this. Wondering what the wolf was getting at.

" Wha-wha-what do you mean Jake? "

" Please Than! I see the way you look at him. Is it possible that mister Thanatos Acher, has a slight "thing" for my best friend~? "

Thanatos felt his face heat up even further, amazed to no ends how straight forward the wolf was here! Wha... why was he doing this?! How could such an innocent, adorable looking wolf be so, so... out there?! He couldn't find the word, but he couldn't believe how the prince was being right now!

" N-no! I-I don't, I don't know what you're talking about Jake! Please, cut it out..."

" Come oooooon Than. You can confide in me~ "

" St-stop! "

Thanatos yelped, covering his ears and rushing off. Jake, laughing gently to this. This wouldn't take long, he could just feel it. Stretching his fingers out a bit, the wolf let out a sigh and began to follow after the other. Ready for round 2~

* * *

 **Short, but it was fuuuuun~! Hope you guys liked~ ;3**


	3. Meeting up with an old friend

**Huh. Been a bit since I've updated huh? Sorry about that guys. Here's to trying to get back on track.**

* * *

Dean smiled gently as he got out into the fresh air, having always enjoyed that feeling. First stepping outside into the cool air... such a good feeling. He'd never get tired of it.

Now. To try and find something to do.

He was usually fairly active yet today, he wanted a break from his "work". He didn't feel like killing or causing destruction. And he certainly didn't want the attention. Maybe he could go to the library or something. There was always something new to read. Finding it, however, was the problem. Also, he didn't want people to think he was smart or anything. It would ruin the look he was going for...

Looking up, he found he'd absentmindedly walked over to the library. Chuckling softly to himself even; he always absentmindedly walked to places he thought about. He never understood why. He just always over thought everything, and often did things without thinking. Maybe that's why Jake calls him reckless.

Walking in, he was pleased to find it airconditioned. He loved the cold, being a cold temp vampire. Besides, it was getting toasty outside. So it was relieving it was cool in here.

He quickly made his way over to a book rack, trying to find something of interest. He would admit, he didn't know what to look for right now. He wasn't picky with his reading, just so long as it didn't have a predictable ending. He hated that. Like, a book with a PAINFULLY obvious ending was just boring from start to finish. He couldn't stand it! So sappy! So predictable!

Slowly he decided upon a mystery book. Wondering if this would be predictable. Silently hoping it wouldn't be. He did like a good mystery. He just didn't want to expect the outcome. He soon made his way to his over to a beanbag, plopping right on down and flipping open his book. Wondering where it would take him...

" Dean?! "

 _' D*** it... '_ Dean mentally cursed, closing the book up quickly after that. So someone recognized him... darn it. He just wanted silence as he read. Slowly, he looked up, eyes soon going wide. Not at ALL expecting who he saw!

There... stood his OTHER childhood friend, Tanya Blackwood!

This girl was actually an angel vampire with golden irises, messy long black hair with dark blue streaks, a dark blue crop top with a large light black coat over it, a golden spiked belt and a choker to match, a dark blue ruffled skirt, light black tights with some fares in them, and black high heeled boots. She also had a golden hoop ring piercing on her belly button, and dark blue eye shadow and lipstick. Though, despite being half angel, she never showed her wings. If they were seen, they'd be a brilliant gold. Dean would know, as he's seen them before.

Almost instantly the shadow vamp stood up, quickly hugging her tight.

" Tanya! I can't believe-! "

" Shhhh! "

Dean blushed bright to this, irises small and looking around. The whole library looking at him angrily. Feeling just a BIT stupid now, having forgotten they were in the library at all, he pulled away. Pointing towards the exit with his thumb.

* * *

" I can't believe this! It's been so long~! "

Tanya cheered out, looking truly excited. If her wings had been out, they'd be fluttering.

" How have you been, Dee-Dee~? "

" Ah d*** it, not you too... "

Dean chuckled, blushing a bright red to his "beloved" nick name.

" Jakes been calling me it non stop since we've caught up. "

" Oh! You met up with Jake? "

Tanya yelped, looking shocked amazingly.

" I haven't seen him in 8 years either! He fell off the face of the earth, same time you did! Seriously, what happened to you guys? I missed you... "

Dean frowned softly to this, wondering why Jake fell off the ends of the earth. Jake hadn't said why... Dean didn't even know he did. He'd always assumed him and Tanya kept in touch. But it... didn't sound like they did. What happened to Jake over these years? Or... Tanya for that matter? She wasn't too strong as a kid...

" I don't know about Jake but... I ran away from home. "

Dean answered softly, trying to smile for her.

" I um, I didn't come back because I was trying to hide from my parents. I'm sorry we lost touch. I lost touch with Jake too. "

" Oh... "

Tanya mumbled, soon asking quietly.

" And... you became half demon huh? "

" Yeah. I half do regret it half don't. "

" ... So. "

Tanya mumbled, smiling warmly. Batting her eyelashes a bit. Dean, not catching it.

" How's about we hang out for a while? You know, catch up~? "

Dean smiled warmly to this, not catching her kind of flirting with him. Saying happily.

" Of course! Tanya it's been ages! Come on. Let's go do something~! "

* * *

 **Yay finally did a chapter! Yay me~! I get so lazy on my days off. XD**

 **Hope it turned out ok! :D**


	4. Reviled feelings all around

**Yay I'm on a roll right now~! Enjoy~! XD**

* * *

" Hey Thaaaaan~ "

Jake sang out, rushing up to the bat with ease. Ready to do this. He would admit it was fun trying to get Than and his bestie to admit their feelings, especially since they both got so flustered and shy to hearing the subject, but it was also important to do so. Both camps were stubborn as all hell, so this was good for them. Make sure they realize their feelings so they'd be open with each other.

Well... be open with each other in time, that is. He doubted Dean admitted his feelings to Than yet.

But he wouldn't think of that now. Honestly, thinking Than would have to be the one to confess first, as Dean was just, flat, stubborn. He wouldn't confess first. Besides, Jake was super sure it wold be cuter if Than confessed. It was just a small scene in his mind~

Thanatos blushed as Jake got close, knowing the pup was going to try and get him to confess again. It was... it was... embarrassing. He could feel himself blushing already, and Jake hadn't even said anything yet...

" Thaaaan~ "

Jake sang again, now stopping in Thanatos' path. Thanatos sighing softly to this: persistent wee wolfy Jake was...

" Please tell me. What do you reeeeaaally loooove about Dean? Tell meeee~ "

Ugh, and he was having fun embarrassing him too... yes he was being gentle, but still!

" Jake, please... "

Thanatos found himself whining, wishing this would stop...

" Than please~ "

Jake mimicked, smiling rather cat like. Hands folded behind his back and tail fluffing cutely~

" Jake... "

" Than~ "

" Jake. "

Thanatos tried firmly, hoping the pup would get the message.

" Than~ "

Finally the bat couldn't take it, blushing a flaring red and admitting softly sharp.

" Fine. You were right ok? I... I... like, like Dean, I... "

Jake smiled to this cute little scene here, crossing his arms and flicking his tail. Finally... slowly, he walked over to the vampire, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" There ya go man. Feels better doesn't it? "

When the bat didn't respond, the wolf continued.

" So... what is it that you particularly like about Dean? The fact that he's tall? Dark? Handsome? "

Thanatos gave him a weird look for saying that, Jake blushing yet saying in a cool tone.

" Hey. I'm just repeating what I've heard a lot of people say about Dean- don't misconstrued that sentence. "

The vamp chuckled softly to the pups silly ways there, before calming. A soft expression crossed his face, soon shyly, yet sincerely expressing out.

" ... Although... Dean is... good looking, handsome, bad a** and sooo can be downright adorable and funny... Its... mostly, his personality. The heart of Dean, that caught my own heart, viewing Dean as someone... who has never, ever in my WHOLE life, made me feel feelings I'd never felt before. Certainly making Dean, a truly special, unique person in my eyes~ "

The way the vampire spoke, of his best friend... just filled Jake with a warm happiness. Adoring it to bits. Dean, having a crush on him. And Thanatos, returning those feelings so sweetly, he just... Oof. He adored it. So very, very much. The first person Dean ever fell in love with, loving him back in such a way~

" I, I'm just... scared... "

Thanatos added in softly, looking rather sad now.

" Dean, is one of my best, truest friends I've ever had... I... don't want to lose him as a friend, if he doesn't feel the same... "

Jake frowned; they both even had the same worry there. Not wanting to lose the others friendship... softly, putting on a smile, he gently pulled the other close into a hug. No doubt surprising the other. Softly speaking.

" Than... you've nothing to be afraid of. Even if I haven't seen Dean in 8 years, he hasn't changed much. You won't lose him as a friend just for being honest with him. Deans not the type to be weirded out over someone else's feelings. Truly... be honest with him. It's really the best thing you can do...~ "

Slowly... the vampire hugged him back. Softly speaking.

" Thank you Jake... really. You're right... Instead of holding in what I really feel, and soon to be left in regret for not saying anything... Im gonna be more honest, with Dean. No matter the outcome, plucking the courage I have, I will tell him my feelings~ "

Jake here, was just glad. Glad Thanatos here was going to be honest. Flash knows Dean wouldn't be the one to do it first~ Tail wagging quick, he said in a soft tone.

" Hurray! Aw, am glad Than! Do it soon ok? Again, you might just be surprised~ "

Giving a sweet, playful wink after he said this. Thanatos, blushing shyly to this, yet smiling softly.

" Heh. T-Thanks... Jakey. Hehe~ "

Jake found himself blushing to this; Jakey... that was a new one. He, kinda liked it...~

* * *

A little time went by, it being close to sunset now, the pair making their way over to the cafe once more. Hoping for just a small pastry before heading their seperate ways. Both, freezing at the enterance way to find Dean there, only... with someone. Thanatos amazed when Jake perked up.

" Tanya~! "

The girl jumped and turned, lighting up to the sight of the pup as well. Both rushing over and locking each other into a tight hug. Dean chuckling as they spoke quickly, slowly walking over to Thanatos, asking gently.

" So? How did things go with Jake? Hope he wasn't too much of a handful~ "

Thanatos chuckled to this little joke, before remembering the conversation he'd had with said werewolf. Blushing a little and soon, going shy. Wondering, if he should do it now... softly. Trying to get out.

" Well... you see, um... J-Jake there, told me that I should be, well... "

Tanya turned to hearing this, seeing that look Thanatos had. A look, she knew WAY too well. She'd seen it on Jake before, and she'd seen it on herself. And no way was she going to let this, this, vampire... take away her Dean. Smiling casually, she hurried over to the pair and took hold of Deans arm. Head, resting on his shoulder, saying coolly.

" So Dean. Would it be ok if we, you know, went somewhere? Alone? "

Dean looked confused as ALL hell by her actions, yet... nodded sheepishly. Not getting why she just up and, did that. The girl smiled bright and began to lead him away. Yet, before disappearing, she shot Thanatos a rather, smug look. Leaving the vampire in a flustered, annoyed state. The nerve! He knew that look. She... she liked Dean too! Oooh... perhaps, he'd just found, a love rival, for Deans attention...

Jake, meanwhile, tried in ALL not to burst out laughing at what he'd seen; he'd forgotten. Tanya had a long time crush on Dean. This... this was going to get interesting~

* * *

 **Hahah! Ah Tanya~ XD**

 **Whelp! This here was the last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed~! :D**


End file.
